


who wears short shorts

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harriscofest 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is the only one dressed appropriately, M/M, harriscofest 2018, it's fucking hot outside, not appropriate at all, which is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: It's hot in Central City. Another scorcher, like yesterday. Harry has to live with the consequences.





	who wears short shorts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Cisco wears shorts

There’s a problem with this Earth – it’s fucking hot. Uncomfortably so. The people of this universe took so little care of their environment and planet that the world was collapsing around them. Part of Harry always wishes that he could do something about it, every time he comes here. On Earth Two, the globe isn’t constantly trying to kill them because they haven’t constantly been killing it. Weather patterns are normal – they’ve been taking care of conservation since the early 1500s. Where Harry is from, people – and especially companies – take care of their planet. He’s even had a hand in it himself.

            STAR is powering his city now, and soon maybe even the whole state. If they can expand even further, Harry can power entire regions of the country.

            If Thawne hadn’t been so bent on the destruction of Barry Allen, then he could have done the same. Harry will always be angry about that. Here was a man with the ability to change the world – in his very own words! – and he chose to create and attempt to destroy the Flash. Harry wasn’t free of his own guilt – Zoom, Reverb, Killer Frost, Deathstorm, so many more, they were all on his hands – but he still did what he could. He still made his world a better place. He tried.

            Earth Two remained the same. Sure, temperature fluctuate, but they aren’t on the verge of destruction.

            Not like Earth One, where it’s the middle of July and Central City should be about 80 degrees, and instead it’s 94.

            Holing up in STAR has its benefits. The labs are cold even when the air isn’t running, and when it is even Caitlin needs a jacket. These days, everyone tries to vie for lab chores so they don’t have to leave the cool concrete walls. They’ve gotten to the point where they draw straws to go on patrol.

            Harry drew the short one today.

            When he comes back, he’s stripped down to his tank top, black jacket tied around his waist and the hot metal of his gun searing into already burning shoulders.

            “Can someone tell me why the guy without any powers was on patrol today?” He grumbles it as he makes his way back into the cool sanctuary of the cortex. “Y’know, the one already white as a ghost.”

            “Cisco thought you needed the tan.” Ah, so the straw lot had been false. Caitlin doesn’t even look up as she speaks from her desk in the med bay. She’s wearing a sweater.

            Harry huffs, swipes his hand across his forehead to whisk away the sweat. Of course, Cisco.

            He would do anything for his boyfriend, really, but this was drawing the line. Or – the straw. Whatever. He huffs again and wordlessly makes his way down to the workshop he shares with Cisco. The further down they go, the cooler it is in the lab. The workshop, therefore, is usually freezing. But if anything was true in the world, it’s that Cisco Ramon runs warm.

            Maybe it’s the way he dances when he works. Maybe it’s his constant movement, or the way he works so hard on so many projects at once. Maybe it’s just his powers vibrating through his entire body.  Cisco Ramon is perhaps the warmest person that Harry has ever come into contact with, and he’s the one that has a higher base line body temperature.

            Of course he wouldn’t want to go outside when it’s nearing triple digit temperatures.

            The adorable brat.

            It only gets worse when Harry walks into their lab.

            Cisco has his headphones in, and while Harry wouldn’t normally get worked up at the sight of his boyfriend’s terrible – really, why is he allowed to do that? – dancing, but today is something different.

            Today, Cisco is in an outfit that Harry’s never seen before.

            He’s wearing a floral print striped tank top – his arms working hard steady each swing of the hammer beating in his hand. Sometimes Harry forgets they don’t always work with microtech – the way Cisco’s muscles bunch and flex with the motions of the hammer make him want to undertake bigger projects.

            But that’s not even half of the issue.

            His arms are one thing, but the way his ass moves is completely different. Cisco can’t dance but he has no qualms about shaking his ass across the workshop whenever the mood takes him.

            It’s just so happened to take him while he’s wearing pink shorts. They’re washed out, denim, and while normally men’s shorts hover just above the knee, Cisco’s found a pair that hug the bottom curves of his ass. His hair is tied up in a loose bun, strands shaken free from all the movement he’s been doing since Harry left on his patrol.

            “Ramon.” Harry’s voice is just above a whisper. It’s no wonder Cisco doesn’t hear it. His mouth has gone completely dry in the second between walking into the workshop and registering everything that’s happening. “Cisco.” He says it louder this time, and it just barely manages to catch his boyfriend’s attention.

            Cisco turns to him, popping one headphone out of his ear once he drops the hammer back onto the workbench.

            “Yeah, babe?” He asks, innocent as though his ass isn’t about to burst from his shorts or his junk isn’t about to break the zipper. Harry, for once today, is glad that he’s wearing his dark, heavy jeans. Cisco can’t see the twitch his dick gives in interest at the sight.

            “Where did you find those _shorts_?”


End file.
